


鼠害

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 弦狼 ｜ 含孤影眾狼＋九狼前提弦一郎從孤影眾手中救下了一名正遭欺凌的男子。他本以為那是他葦名的士兵，沒想到竟是那御子的忍者。見狼雙手受縛又矇著眼無法認出來人，他於是大膽了起來。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	鼠害

狼幾乎是撞的撞進了那兩隻老鼠之中－－這只能怪他自己不留意，沒料到除了他以外還有人潛伏在這隱蔽的角落。那兩隻只能說是孤影眾最下等的成員之一，負責待命。但即使是最孱弱的老鼠，仗著人數上風也能兩三下把狼壓制在地。

一發覺他們的意圖後，狼掙扎著掏出葦笛放進口中吹了一聲。他明知道九郎一定聽不見的，那更多是一種心靈慰藉而非求救舉動。

「還想叫同伴啊？」他們扯開他的手，同義手一併拉到背後綁了起來，雙手被縛的狼只得狠狠瞪著他們。他倆嫌煩，抽了條布把他雙眼也給矇了。狼在一片黑暗中踢蹬著踹中了其中一人，那人發怒拽住他的腳踝，把他雙腿架到自己肩上，又去扒拉他的前襟與褲檔，而另一人也愉快的加入了這項暴行。

＊

據說有忍者闖進了城。鬼庭刑部捎來口信，他竟然沒攔住那個小雜種從屋頂上翻了進來，簡直罪該萬死。又那群愚蠢的士兵被火牛撞了個傷亡慘重，那忍者卻是爬了一邊的牆進去了，處心積慮設的關卡壓根沒派上用場。

他本來只是順道留意忍者的入侵，結果有了意外的斬獲－－老鼠溜進城裡了。守衛在幹嘛呢，弦一郎逮著了一隻在城裡探頭探腦查看通道的傢伙，當下就把他宰了。順著老鼠的足跡一路摸了回去，途中就斷了線索，正懊惱時，他聽到一聲詭異的口哨。

他又找了好一陣才發現那聲音的源頭。在那個平時根本不會有人經過的角落，傳出隱隱的粗喘和撞擊聲，他就著昏暗光線看見兩個外人壓著另一人正從事見不得人的勾當－－這群該死的內府忍者，闖他領地還欺凌他的士兵？

老鼠們壓根沒料到會被葦名弦一郎本人突襲，嚇得自亂陣腳，雖然立刻扔下獵物抽刀反擊，仍是幾下便人頭落地。弦一郎踢開那兩人屍首上前查看他的士兵－－那哪裡是什麼士兵？這豈不是他那天在蘆葦地斬掉一隻手的御子的忍者？察覺對方被綁縛著，他按捺住本要出手的刀，俯下身去檢視。

狼感知到來人的呼息湊近他的臉前，「您好？我奉某位大人的命來除滅城裡的害鼠，能請您幫我嗎？」他只從方才的碰刀聲中聽出來人刀法俐落，想必是葦名的武士，便釋出友善的訊息。

是在幫葦名城除害？弦一郎有些懵了，御子的忍者為何要替他們做事？

見對方不說話，狼著急了又說：「是一位戴著天狗面具的大人，身手十分了得。」狼心裡一沉、那位貌似是暗部的高手，要是眼前的人也不知道天狗這號人物該怎麼辦呢？

不過他這麼一說，弦一郎一下就懂了。是爺爺暗地裡找了其他勢力來幫忙除害。因為理念上的衝突，爺孫兩人在生活上也是逐漸疏遠，但竟然連這種事都不和他商量，甚至和御子的忍者共謀解法，除了擔憂爺爺的健康外，他心裡更多的是不平衡。像個和手足爭寵落敗的孩子一樣吃醋。

一陣不甘心促使他仔細打量了御子的忍者，希望能從對方身上找出各種不如己的短處－－結果這一審視卻不得了，使他落入了完全沒預料到的情境之中。

即使是戰爭時期青樓仍照常營業。久久一次，當國事和緩時，弦一郎會去一趟城裡最高級而隱匿的樓館，當晚館方便會悄悄護送一朵花到宮中。每一回來的都是不同的年輕男子，各有才藝、姣好的容貌與身材。盲婆幫到來的男子淨身後，弦一郎才會與他們碰面。面對如此迷人的貴客，即使是再怎麼經驗豐富的男娼也總在他面前害羞的低下頭。不過那些年輕的男人畢竟學藝維生，看上去就是比不過軍人的硬朗－－偶爾弦一郎會想像士兵們那一身盔甲底下的肌肉握起來是什麼手感，但他會馬上把自己從白日夢中打醒。閱兵時想這麼不正經的事怎行呢。

而眼前，這廝衣衫已被鼠輩們褪去，近乎光裸的身僅存圍巾與腰帶徒勞無功遮著片寸，為迎合戰鬥的姿態正如他自瀆時幻想的胴體那般緊實，加之鼠輩的齧咬在肌膚上留下殷紅齒痕，又更增添了幾分煽情。他咽了口唾沫，清楚覺知到不可抑制的獸慾於下腹升起，嚎著想將跟前獵物吞噬自骨的衝動。

反正他眼被矇著不是嗎？一想到身份尚未暴露，弦一郎便伸出手，試探性的用指尖碰了一下落難者的胸膛。比他想像中的還要好極了，他很快就把整隻手撫了上去，從胸口滑至側腹，被那難以言喻的美妙觸感勾得又在那邊上摩挲了幾回。

「住手。」一察覺來人的手摸上自己，狼立刻吐了一句。來人的手寬闊粗糙，不同於九郎細緻而小巧的手掌，竟也惹得他渾身顫抖。對自身這如同背叛的行徑感到羞憤，而來人又絲毫沒有停手的意願，他咬緊牙關出此下策：「您也是名武士吧，趁人之危不感到可恥嗎？」

可恥？聽在弦一郎耳裡多麼熟悉的詞彙，這即便是眾人們針對他總欲說而又不敢當面托出的那個字眼吧。『明明是平民出身的毛頭小子。當年一心大人對戰將軍時他還不知在哪鬼混呢。』『⋯⋯完全沒有他祖父的才幹。』『一國之主竟然紆尊降貴跪求吾等傳藝，看來葦名也不多時了。』

他早已習慣了遭人明裡暗裡唾棄－－他這輩子幹過的可恥之事還少嗎？為了達成目的，他可以毫不在乎的將屈辱往自己身上塗抹。狼想用道德良知要求他自制，簡直像企圖用一面紙糊的牆把老虎擋在外頭一樣無用到可憐的地步。

弦一郎托起身下人的臀，眼見滑潤的油膏同鼠輩們留下的汁液混雜一氣，在其股間散發誘人光澤。明知面前的饕宴是老鼠們的殘羹，素有潔癖的他也沒了餘裕去在意，任由那一脫韁的獸蹭上其獵物。

察覺到抵著自身的外物之龐然，狼開始恐懼了起來，「請您住手。」來人一點沒有要搭理他的意思，他已顧不得尊嚴喊道：「求您住手！拜託！」微微發顫的聲線裡丟失了原先的沈穩，而即使如此也沒能激起對方半點的仁慈。

獸探頭鑽入那細窄的道。被入侵的初始，狼便疼得拱起了腰，吃痛得合不攏嘴。見那敞開得似在歡迎的口，弦一郎忍不住吻了上去，卻被狠狠反咬了一口。血從他上唇淌出，他出手抹去，見那指尖上的鮮紅，一時間望得出神。

他曾經和少數幾名男娼商討過特殊玩法，以滿足他內心深處的征服欲。可惜那些男人們雖然演技精良，文弱的外表卻無法填飽他貪得無厭的深壑。他那些難以告人的秘密就這麼壓抑著，埋藏在心底，鎖上一道厚重的封印。狼這剛烈一咬，咬破了那道封印。他本還想著盡可能不傷人的結束整件事情，如此一來對方或許也就將此當作一場小災厄拋諸腦後。可此時他腦中僅剩下要身下人徹底臣服於己的想法。

獸長驅直入，不顧那窄處如何容不下其龐大身形，推擠著硬是頂進了深處。瞬間狼號哭出聲，弦一郎撈起圍巾一角塞入狼的口。他可不想被衛兵們撞見這有待解釋和封口的場景。於是狼只能發出陣陣悶嚎，當獸在他體內恣意進出，他卻連哭喊都薄弱無力。汗水濡濕了他的衣衫，本已大肆敞開，這下又滑脱得更開了。髮絲從他額上落下，狼狽的模樣加倍撩人，如新鮮的燒材又往身上人的慾火中添加。弦一郎並未察覺自己的瀏海也已凌亂，他在和男娼們玩樂之時也不曾這般的興奮忘形。

幾回衝刺後他已無暇顧及其他，鬆開了摀著狼口的手，兩手攫住抬起身下人的骨盆，讓自己能更毫無窒礙的突入。狼後仰脖頸，呻吟自咽喉間斷續洩出，腳背至趾曲成痛苦的形狀，捆在背後的手徒勞的試圖搆住什麼－－在注滿他全身的苦痛之海中，巨大的快感竟似一頭海獸般自海中排開浪潮現出了龐然身影。

快感亦攫取了弦一郎的意識，促使他俯下頭在狼肩頸處咬了一口，咬力之重，使那道齒印複寫過了老鼠們在同一處留下的痕跡。被這麼一咬，狼絕望的吐了一聲－－「九郎大人⋯⋯」伴隨渾身一陣劇烈的顫抖，弦一郎感到有事物濺上了他繡工精美的斗篷，但他顧不得，加快了腰上的節奏，最終將慾望悉數傾瀉，在一片白光中喘著粗重的氣息。待他緩過了氣，這才發現身下的人已經昏迷了過去。

他湊近去看那吞吐著淺息的口鼻，端正的線條，細髭散落兩腮與下頷，使其輪廓不至過於纖細。他掀開那枚遮著狼雙眼的布料，合攏的眼瞼覆滿纖密睫毛。如此惹人憐愛的容姿竟生長在戰士的身上，這是何等的暴殄天物。

他把狼撈了起來，捧著抱回了自己的臥房。

＊

盲婆給狼淨身時在心底竊笑：「哎呀，主上的喜好是不是變了呢？」當時狼還未轉醒，因此弦一郎必須幫著她給狼翻身，讓她有那麼丁點愧疚。事成後她磕首離開，不打擾主上再度尋歡。

狼醒來後第一件察覺的事，是腰以下的部位全都痠疼得如石頭般沈重。他嘗試動了動手，卻發現雙手仍被束縛著。觀察四周，他發現自己已不在原地，而是側躺在一寬闊的室內空間，裝飾完善精緻，一見便是貴人才能出入的房間。身上的衣物也換成了單薄居家的款式，可尺寸有些過大，寬鬆的前襟沒能遮著他的胸腹。

一會，弦一郎出現在狼的視野中，待他走近後，寬大的影子罩住了狼的全身。「我的手下在城裡發現了你。」他如此宣稱。

狼本要向他控訴他手下的獸行，可當他俯下身時，狼看見了他上唇的咬痕。「那個是你⋯⋯」一領悟到這點，狼端出猙獰表情，咬牙切齒的瞪著他。

弦一郎沒有承認亦無反駁，只是站起了身，居高臨下望著他。隨後要求他思考易主效忠之事。可狼立刻駁斥他的提議僅是無稽之談。狼對他怒言，若他斗膽對御子有任何不敬，他會拖著這副無法腐朽的身軀追討他直至時間的盡頭。

他俯視這宛若家犬般被繩縛於柱旁、只能躺臥地上的男人，有些驚豔這犬即使落得這般處境也只想著自己的主。他多希望自己也能有這樣忠心的部下。背負著葦名之名的驕傲士兵們，包括榮譽的七槍，還不都是依著一心之名？在那之中，有多少人會在一心殞命後叛變離去？

於此同時他又感到憤恨不平－－不死之力、忠貞的部下和爺爺的賞識，為什麼那個男孩不用付出就能坐擁他夢寐以求的一切，而他，拼上了性命，獻出了身體，仍然一樣都抓不住？

思緒至此，弦一郎眼底一冷，「你就在這裡待著，直到改變心意為止吧。」說著離去，獨留狼一人被囚禁在這方寸之地，等待那未知何時將再面臨的暴力。


End file.
